


wreckage

by sapphicleksa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleksa/pseuds/sapphicleksa
Summary: Angela admires Fareeha on New Year's morning





	wreckage

Angela woke up covered in glitter, her legs twined in Fareeha’s, and even with clumped-mascara blurred eyes she could see the streaks of gold and red her face left on Fareeha’s exposed chest and the bra that definitely wasn’t doing its job, the new silky black one she’d _had_ to bust out even knowing it was going to get ruined. She wanted to say Fareeha looked angelic, muse on how amazing it was to wake up in a new year to the face of the most beautiful woman in the world, but Fareeha’s head was tilted back and her mouth was hanging open to let out faint snores and her formerly sharp eyeliner might as well have been an emo teenager’s raccoon smudge around her eyes at this point. Angela was glad that there weren’t any reflective surfaces nearby because she knew she looked just as much of a mess.

But she still couldn’t help but lay there, on the floor, surrounded by their discarded clothes and empty champagne bottles, and watch Fareeha sleep. How could someone look so peaceful amongst so much wreckage?

Too much alcohol, obviously, that could knock even heavyweight Fareeha out like a light, though she still glowed like a light, the dusting of sparkles transferred from Angela’s body to hers just making the resemblance even stronger. Angela smiled at the lipstick smears and blossoming bruises and the black patch of eyeliner-mascara residue on her neck where Angela had nestled her face. Was she lying to herself? Would anyone else looking at Fareeha, a mess by all accounts, and think of a sleepy goddess? She wanted to laugh at herself, romantic idiot, hadn’t she told herself literally two seconds after waking up, your girlfriend is a mess good god. But the more she looked at that mess…that mess was from the two of them, their night, their old year and the new one just beginning. It was their mess, their collision of glitter that would take weeks to be rid of and their love that they’d never want to be free from, the makeup that could be wiped off and the bras that could be replaced, and the snoring, still sleeping, yes, angelic woman, angelic wasn’t even strong enough a word, lying unawares and beautiful, that Angela would never let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> aka I got gay feels happy New Year's I almost made this a Humor Bit but you might just catch me writing more NYE/NYD wlw shit look out hoes I'm a big fan of glitter


End file.
